Rester debout !
by Nikui-1994
Summary: la guerre m'avait tout pris. Mes amis, mon directeur d'école, mon innocence, mon apparence et l'homme de ma vie. Comment avais-je pu te laisser mourir ? Nous aurions dû annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ta famille après la guerre. Nous aurions dû leur dire qu'après Bill, tu avais été le prochain à te marié avec moi. Moi Théodora Swan aurait dû m'appeler Théodora Weasley pour toujours.
1. Chapter 1

prologue:

(Dans cette histoire Emmett et Rosalie ne sont pas en couple. Rosalie est le créateur d'Emmett. Théodora est une jeune sorcière qui a été grièvement blesser pendant la guerre contre Voldemort.)

Voilà deux ans que je n'avais plus vu ma cousine Bella et mon oncle Charlie mais maintenant que cette foutue guerre était finie et que j'avais guérie j'allais enfin pouvoir les retrouver. la guerre m'avait tout pris. Mes amis, mon directeur d'école, mon innocence, mon apparence et l'homme de ma vie. Comment avais-je pu te laisser mourir ? Comment avais-tu pu me quitter ? Nous aurions dû annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ta famille après la guerre. Nous aurions dû leur dire qu'après Bill, tu avais été le prochain à te marié avec moi. Moi Théodora Swan aurait dû m'appeler Théodora Weasley pour le restant de mes jours...

Chapitre 1:

Voilà deux ans que je n'avais plus vu ma cousine et mon oncle Charlie mais maintenant que cette foutue guerre était finie, et que j'avais guérie, j'allais enfin pouvoir les retrouver. J'étais tellement heureuse que ma cousine Isabella ait déménagé chez son père. Comme ça lors de mon déménagement je pourrais être avec elle. Bella avait toujours été comme une sœur pour moi, elle et mon oncle Charlie étaient les seuls à avoir accepté ma condition de sorcière. Mes propres parents ayant préférez-me renier et m'abandonner. J'avais dut passer mes vacances scolaires dans un orphelinat sorcier des plus horribles. A l'exception de quelques jours au début de ma scolarité où j'avais pu me rendre chez eux. En effet étant né dans le monde Moldu je ne connaissais rien à la magie et J'avais été la cible de plusieurs brimades, que les adultes faisaient semblant de ne pas voir. Heureusement je gardais une correspondance assidue avec mon oncle et ma cousine mais je n'avais pas le droit d'aller les voir. L'orphelinat me lavait interdit pendant ma troisième année. Je secouai ma tête pour me sortir ces mauvais souvenirs de la tête et vérifiai mon apparence dans le miroir de ma chambre à St mangouste. Ce fut pire encore. Plutôt que de revivre quelque injustice et raillerie, je revis ma longue torture.

Je revis la guerre à travers toute cette cicatrice qui recourait mon corps et mon visage. Savamment cacher derrière une épaisse mèche de cheveux, se trouvait la plus imposante de toute. Une brûlure recouvrant presque tout mon visage, elle s'étendait de mon front à la moitié de ma joue. Mon côté gauche lui, était consteller de petit coupure blanche et mon corps étant tantôt parsemé tantôt de petite tache de brûlure, tantôt de coupure rugueuse. Je n'étais plus véritablement moi-même et pourtant je n'avais pas changé. La guerre avait presque réussi à me rendre folle mais grâce aux docteurs de St Mangoust j'avais pu y échapper et surtout retrouver mon ancienne moi. J'avais toujours du mal à me regarder dans un miroir et chaque fois que je le faisais, j'avais une perte de moral éminente, il me fallait quelques minutes avant de redevenir moi-même. Le regard des autres avait été très dur au début mais maintenant tout le monde ici était habitué à mon apparence. C'était d'ailleurs une de mes grandes peurs et en même temps le cadet de mes soucis. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais vivre le regard des Moldu sur moi. Aurais-je honte ? Serais-je en colère ? Compréhensive ? J'étais cependant persuadé que si ma famille me rejetait je me laisserais mourir. Car la guerre m'avait tout pris. Mes amis, mon directeur d'école, mon innocence et l'homme de ma vie. Il me restait bien Hermione, Ron et Harry, mais nous n'étions pas vraiment mais. On s'entendait bien. Sans plus. Il y avait George aussi... Mais George, en plus de n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même, ressemblait bien trop à Fred. Fred... Comment avais-je pu te laisser mourir ? Comment avais-tu pu me quitter ? Nous aurions dû annoncer la bonne nouvelle à la famille Weasley après la guerre. Nous aurions dû leur dire qu'après Bill, tu avais été le prochain à te marié... avec moi. Moi Théodora Swan aurait dû m'appeler Théodora Weasley pour le restant de mes jours...

Bref voir George m'était insupportable et la famille Weasley, sauf Ron et l'intéresser, ne le comprenaient pas. J'avais donc décidé de partir et de m'accrocher à la vie comme je le pouvais. Fred n'aurait pas voulu que je me laisse aller. Lui qui aimait tant la vie, je ne pouvais que lui rendre hommage en continuant la mienne.

-Mademoiselle Swan ? m'interpella l'infirmière en chef. Votre porte au loin est près, il faut vous dépêcher...

Je la remerciai et vérifiai que mes valises étaient bien dans mes poches. Je jeta un regard circulaire à ma chambre et lui fit un adieu silencieux puis partie sans demander mon reste. Ariette me tendit une bouteille d'eau vide et me fit un sourire sincère. Je le lui rendis puis me senti attiré vers le sol par le nombril, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, je trans-planait. J'atterris, mais toujours debout, dans les toilettes de l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Je redonnai la taille d'origine à mes deux valises et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je sortis mon téléphone portable de mon autre poche et composai le numéro de Bella.

_-Théo ? tu es arrivé ça y est ?_

-Bonjour Bella, riais-je prise d'angoisse. Oui je suis là...

_-Où es-tu ? Attends je vais faire de grands signes!_

Je vis une jeune femme belle comme le jour à une trentaine de mètres devant moi qui agitait un bras au-dessus de sa tête. Je voyais bien qu'elle scannait la foule de ses jolis yeux marrons, sans me voir, à la recherche d'un visage familier. Qu'elle sera sa réaction quand elle verra ma frimousse ravager par le mal ? Je m'avançai vers elle en lui disant que je la voyais et me mis face à elle. Il y eut un blanc. Nous raccrochâmes nos cellulaires puis elle se jeta à mon coup.

-Oh Théo, comme tu m'as manquée! Je suis si heureuse de te voir en vie!

Le soulagement que je ressentis fut indescriptible. Je crois ne jamais avoir été aussi heureuse que maintenant. Elle recula d'un pas, me regarda de haut en bas avant de me resserrer dans ces bras et de me murmurer combien elle m'aimait. Je fis de même et nous regagnons sa camionnette main dans la main, chacune portant une valise. Elle ne me parlait pas une seule fois de mon physique, me demandant plutôt comment j'allais sur le plan psychologique. Je lui appris que j'allais beaucoup mieux, que j'avais réussi à me sortir de mon deuil et de ma dépression et préférai l'orienter sur sa propre vie. Je vis qu'elle c'était crispé quelque peu puis c'était détendu en me parlant de Forks, ses amis, son père, de sa belle-famille et de son Edward. L'homme de sa vie. Un homme trop parfait et trop beau pour elle, si je comprenais bien. J'étais soulagé qu'elle soit heureuse ici, avec son père et qu'elle ne comptait pas déménager chez sa mère. Heureuse et égoïste de la garder près de moi pour quelque temps. Les fameux Cullen semblaient être des gens formidables, bien qu'ayant une famille particulière avec des couples particuliers mais ce n'était pas ça qui me turlupinait. Elle parlait d'eux comme... comme de divinité. Elle semblait vouer une vraie adoration pour eux, comme une fanatique parlant de sa religion. Mais je mis ça sur le compte de l'amour. Elle me dit qu'elle avait fait préparer ma chambre et que Charlie serait là pour dîner, mais qu'il avait trop de travail pour venir me chercher. En effet il y avait eu beaucoup d'enlèvement dans les villes voisines et Charlie aidait dans les recherches.

-Tu appelles encore ton père Charlie ? m'étonnais-je.

-Pas devant lui, précise-t-elle. Mais je trouve tellement bizarre de dire "papa" quand il n'est pas là...

Je ria de bon cœur avec elle et nous passâmes le reste du trajet à écouter de la musique. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivé, elle gara le camion en silence et coupa le moteur mais elle n'ouvrit pas la portière pour sortir. Elle me regardait, hésitante, voulant visiblement me poser une question qu'elle n'osait cependant pas la formuler. Je croisai les bras et lui intima de me dire ce qu'elle voulait.

-Est-ce que? Est-ce que j'aurai le droit de te voir faire de la magie ?

Je restai deux bonnes minutes silencieuses eues de hurler de rire jusqu'à en pleurer.

-Bien évidemment, riais-je toujours. Je serai ravie de te montrer ce que j'ai appris! Mais rappel toi... Tu ne dois le dire à personne! C'est un secret!

Elle mima le geste de fermer sa bouche à clé avant de me sauter dans les bras puis de descendre de la voiture. Je soupirai, heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas changée malgré tant d'années. Nous prîmes mes bagages et les apportant dans la chambre à coté de la sienne. Ma chambre était vert d'eau et mon pardessus de lit était vert sapin. Mes murs avaient été laisser blanc et l'armoire en cerisier prenait toute la place du mur en face de mon lit. À droite de la porte se trouvait un beau bureau blanc ainsi qu'une bibliothèque vide. Je fis toucher qu'il se rappelle ma passion pour la lecture et sourit devant ce beau spectacle. Je me sentais enfin chez moi. Je sortis ma baguette de ma poche arrière de jeans et jetai un regard à ma cousine qui suivant tous mes mouvements avec attention. Je jetai un sort silencieux à la pièce pour que quinconce de l'extérieur ne puisse vraiment voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Je vis Bella sursauter devant l'éclair violet qui était sortie de ma baguette et la vis chercher ce que j'avais peu fait. Je le lui expliquai puis ouvrirent mes valises avec la magie. Elle sursauta de plus belle puis ouvrit la bouche en observant mes affaires se ranger toutes seules, tantôt dans l'armoire, tantôt dans la bibliothèque. Je crus qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil quand elle vit mon chaudron et mes ingrédients se mettre près de mon lit mais ses yeux brillant d'excitation me prouvèrent le contraire. Une fois tout ranger elle applaudit et Ria de bon cœur. Sa joie était contagieuse et je ria avec elle. Nous gagnâmes le rez de chausser ensemble pour préparer le dîner. Pendant qu'elle faisait décongeler le poisson son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha et répondit.

-Oui halo ? Edward! Oui nous sommes bien arrivés. Ah bon ? C'est bizarre... Nous je vais bien... Non aucun problème. Tu peux rassurer Alice. Oui... La route a été longue mais nous avons pu rattraper le temps perdu... Non pas demain, j'accompagne Théodora à l'école... Oui nous vous rejoindrons à midi... Moi aussi je t'aime... Bisous.

Elle raccrocha et je ne put me retenir de la taquiner en lui disant que moi aussi je l'aimais. Elle me jeta une patate cuite dessus que je n'eus aucun mal à esquiver. C'est lors de notre fou rire que Charlie choisie pour rentrer. Il eut la même réaction que Bella. Il m'observa longuement avant de me prendre gauchement dans ses bras. Il se permit même de caresser ma joue bléser et de me sourire

-Tu es toujours aussi belle ma puce, me dit-il.

Une larme roula sur cette même joue, qu'il essuya du revers de son pouce et se mit à table. Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur et partîmes-nous coucher. J'étais exténué, je pris ma potion de sommeil sans rêve et me plongeai dans les bras de Morphée sans avoir oublié préalablement d'insonoriser la pièce.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Je me réveillai au petit matin, toute brumeuse et ne marchant pas droit. Je me cognai dans l'encadrement de la porte et me pris le petit doit des pieds dans la commode du salon. Après avoir maudit tous les noms de sorciers célèbres que je connaissais, je me dirigeai en boitant légèrement vers la cuisine. Je sortis ma baguette et préparai le petit déjeuner de tout le monde. Je m'assieds dans le canapé et alluma la télé. Bien évidemment je connaissais la télévision mais cela faisait maintenant huit ans que je n'en avais pas vue. Les Moldu m'étonneront toujours, il avait réussi sans l'aide de la magie à réduire leur boîte à image et son. Elle était aussi plate qu'une planche à pain et les images étaient de plus en plus réelles. Je me surpris plusieurs fois à vouloir passer ma main à l'intérieur de l'écran pour vérifier qu'il y avait un fond. J'entendis ma cousine Bella descendre et sortir un bol du placard.

-C'est déjà près, lui dis-je en la rejoignant.

Elle sursauta et fit tomber le bol par terre. Il se brisa en mille morceau et la coupa légèrement au pieds. Elle deviens livide et je voyais dans ces yeux la panique. Je fis recoller les morceau de verre d'un coup de baguette pendant qu'elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle était désoler. Je lui assura que ce n'était franchement pas grave. Je regarda son pieds et vie que la coupure n'était pas grande. Je lui demanda où était ça trousse de secoure et elle me répondit. J'aurai put utiliser la magie cependant je ne connaissait pas le formule pour les "petites coupures". Je la laisse prendre son petit déjeuner tranquillement pendant que je vais prendre ma douche. La première chose que je vis dans cette sale de bain fut le miroir au dessus du lavabo. j'eu le réflexe de détourner les yeux et de prendre une douche rapide. Une fois habiller et les cheveux tremper, j'inspira profondément. Je leva les yeux très lentement vers mon reflet et resta ainsi plusieurs minutes. Trop certainement puisque j'entendit Bella frapper à la porte et me dire de me dépêcher sinon nous serions en retard. Je sortie en vitesse de la sale d'eau et me positionna devant le miroir de ma chambre. Devais-je attacher mes cheveux ? Les laisser tomber ? Mon visage, devais-je faire comme hier et cacher le gros des cicatrices ou devais-je le dégager ? Bella n'avais eu aucune réaction a la vue de mon visage ravager se matin. Elle ouvrit ma porte et me vis concentrer devant le miroir.

-Tu veux que je te coiffe ? me proposa-t-elle.

-Oui avec plaisir, soupirais-je de soulagement.

Je laisserai Bella choisir pour moi. Je ne voulais pas lui faire honte avec mon apparence alors je la laisserai décider pour moi. Elle me démêla les cheveux et me fit une grande tresse africaine, collant bien tous mes cheveux en arrière. Bon le message était clair, Bella n'avait clairement pas honte de moi et elle me disait que je ne devais pas en avoir honte non plus. OK message reçu cinq sur cinq. Je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant et elle me fit un bisou sur ma joue.

-Tu as les cheveux affreusement longs, se plaignit-elle. Mais dans le fond je t'envie, ils sont magnifiques.

-merci ma Bella, je ne l'ai est jamais coupé.

-Pas étonnant qu'il t'arrive aux chevilles alors! Dit-elle surprise.

-Élémentaire Watson, dis-je en riant. Mais s'ils sont si longs c'est parce que... c'est à cause de mon secret.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas voulu dire le mot sorcière, je n'en avais pas honte pourtant et savais qu'elle et Charlie m'acceptait. Nous nous mimes à rire en passant devant la cuisine. Nous fîmes un baiser à Charlie sur chaque joue puis nous montâmes dans la voiture. Bella mis la radio et nous gagnâmes le lycée en silence. Plus nous approchions plus j'avais peur. Serais-je à la hauteur ? Mes révisions à St mangouste étaient-elles suffisante pour intégrer une école Moldu ? Comment allais-je survivre sans Bella avec moi en classe ?

-Si c'est le regard des autres qui te stress, ne les écoutes pas...

-Rien à voir, la coupais-je. Je ne vais pas me rendre malade pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial que mon apparence. Si ces gens ne savent pas voir au-delà de mon visage défigurer c'est qu'ils sont bien trop con pour être intéressant.

-Bon alors c'est quoi ? demande-t-elle en se garant.

-J'ai peur de ne pas avoir suffisamment révisé. Bella, si je ne comprends rien comment je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver comme excuse ? demandais-je en respirant de plus en plus vite.

-Bon ok calme toi. Regarde- moi. Respire. Voilà... Si on te fait une remarque tu dis que tu as du retard à cause de ton hospitalisation et moi je t'aiderai à réviser tranquillement à la maison, ok .

-Merci, qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? dis-je reconnaissante.

-Tu serais toujours en Angleterre, rit-elle.

Je me surpris à rire avec elle. Hier encore j'avais peur de m'effondrer à l'évocation de mon passé mais on dirait bien que j'étais définitivement guérie et que javais réussit à faire mon deuil. Nous descendîmes de voiture et j'entendis les élèves pousser des cris tantôt d'effroi, tantôt de surprise. Je soupirai, je m'y étais attendu et ce que j'avais dit à Bella étais vrai, je me moquais éperdument de leur opinion, mais dire que cela ne me touchait absolument pas serai menti. Un mélange de colère et de tristesse tourbillonnait en moi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'accueil du lycée de Forks. Une petite femme blonde me dévisagea avant de secouer la tête et de me donner mon emploie du temps. Je vis avec soulagement que je finissais toujours à la même heure que ma cousine. Je n'aurai pas à l'attendre et vise vers ça. Nous dûmes nous séparer à j'entrai dans ma première salle de classe la tête haute. Comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel Gryfondor qui se respectait. Ma mâtiné c'était passablement bien dérouler, je n'avais rencontré aucune difficulté majeure, sauf en cours de mathématique. Nous aurions dû avoir cours de littérature avant de manger mais le professeur était absent et c'était en patientant dans le couloir que je le vis pour la première fois.

Il était immense, avoisinant facilement les deux mètres, tailler comme un joueur de rugby, la peau blanche comme la neige, les cheveux brun et court. Son nez était droit, parfait et ces yeux couleur miel m'attiraient comme une abeille. Je me giflai intérieurement et détournai le regard, seulement pas assez rapidement car nos regards se croisèrent quelques secondes. Suffisamment pour que cela me trouble plus que de raison. Il avait un petit quelque chose de bestial et surnaturel. Surnaturellement beau ça c'est sur, mais quelque chose en plus je dirai. J'avais beau chercher je ne trouvais pas quoi. Je me dirigeai vers la classe de Bella pour l'attendre quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me mis à avoir peur et cherchai instinctivement ma baguette dans ma poche de blouson intérieur. Je me retournai lentement et vis que l'être surhumainement beau se trouvait derrière moi, accompagné d'une superbe blonde et d'un magnifique jeune homme blond.

-Salut, me sourit le jeune homme brun.

Je sursautai. Je n'avais jamais entendu plus beau son de ma vie. La jolie blonde le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête et le blond faisait voyager son regard entre moi et son ami. Tous trois avaient les yeux de la même couleur, la peau extrêmement pâle et des cernes creuser. Tous trois se ressemblait tout en étant pourtant très différent. Je me retournai pour voir à qui il parlait mais j'étais toute seule dans la cour.

-Heu... Salut, dis-je hésitante.

Très bon début de conversation, me dis-je.

-Tu es nouvelle ? me demande-t-il.

Bon, lui non plus n'a pas l'air très douer pour commencer une conversation, me rassurais-je.

-Oui, je suis arrivée en ville hier.

-Tu viens d'où ? demande-t-il me rejoignant alors que les deux blonds restèrent loin de nous.

-D'Angleterre, dis-je en lui souriant.

-Le temps ne doit pas trop te changer alors, rigole-t-il.

Je ne put que limite. Personne sur cette terre n'aurait pu faire autrement. Un son si beau et si mélodieux ne pouvait pas exister. Je devais forcément rêver.

-Effectivement, mais j'aime la pluie alors tout va bien, dis-je en regardant l'emploi du temps de Bella.

-Tu es en première ? me demande-t-il en regardant mon papier.

-Non, je suis en terminale et là je cherche ma cousine.

-Bella Swan pas vrai ? dit-il.

-Oui. Oh je ne me suis pas présenté. Théodora Swan, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Il regarda ma main pleine de coupure et brûlure. Je commençai à la retirer peiné qu'il me trouve dégoûtante mais il la serra doucement mais fermement malgré tout, dans la sienne.

-Enchanté Théodora, moi c'est Emmett Cullen et voici Rosalie et son frère Jasper, rajoute-t-il désignant les deux blonds derrière lui.

Rosalie et Jasper me firent un signe de tête mais ne me parlèrent pas. À la place ils demandèrent à Emmett de venir le rejoindre à la cafétéria. Ne voulant pas les embêtés, je me retournai puis continua mon chemin.

-Allez-y on vous rejoindra plus tard, je vais accompagner Théodora et aller chercher Bella.

Je me stoppai net. Avais-je rêvé où ce Dieu vivant venait-il de dire qu'il voulait m'accompagner. Moi ? Mon cœur rata un battement avant de me rappeler que ce n'était pas tellement moi qu'il désirait accompagner mais c'était plutôt aller chercher ma cousine. De plus je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrai m'emballer pour quelque chose comme ça alors que j'avais perdu ma fiancée il y a un an. Du moins dans deux mois ça fera un an. Je me redis compte que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées je vis Emmett me regarder de près. De trop près, son nez touchait presque les miens. Je me reculai vivement en poussant un petit cri.

-Excuse moi, lui dis-je en rougissant. Tu m'as surprise, j'étais...

-Perdu dans tes pensées Ouais j'ai vu, dit-il goguenard. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être très plaisante.

-Effectivement mais c'est la vie, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Si nous n'étions jamais malheureux nous ne serions pas ce que c'est le bonheur!

-Bien dit, s'exclame-t-il. Alors qu'elles sont tes passions dans la vie .

Je le regardai comme s'il avait trois têtes. S'intéressait-il vraiment à mes centres d'intérêt ou était-il juste poli ? Je le scrutai un long moment avant de juger que son air si innocent ne pouvait être feint. Il s'intéressait vraiment à mes loisirs.

-J'aime la lecture et le dessin, dis-je. J'adore la littérature d'heu... Fantastique. La magie, les loups-garous, les sorcières... Tout ça...

La fin de ma phrase fut inaudible et mon visage devait avoir viré aux rouge pivoines. je baissai la tête honteusement et me maudis d'avoir laissé Bella m'attacher les cheveux. D'ailleurs je me rendis compte que lui et les frères et sœurs n'avaient eu aucune réaction vis-à-vis de mon apparence.

-C'est trop cool, me dit Emmett plein d'enthousiasme. Moi aussi j'adore ça! Je suis incollable sur le sujet!

-Vraiment ? le taquinais-je.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3:

Il soutient mon regard et me proposa un pari. Je pouvais lui poser n'importe quelle question sur n'importe quel créature "magique" et s'il avait plus de bonne réponse que de mauvaise il gagnait le droit de me demander une faveur. La sonnerie retentit pendant que je réfléchissais à la question.

-Et si c'est moi qui gagne ? le défiais-je, rentrant dans son jeu.

-Qui gagne quoi ? demanda Bella. Théo tu as déjà rencontré Emmett.

-On est dans la même classe Bella, si je n'étais pas arrivé en retard aujourd'hui nous aurions été ensemble toutes la mâtiné, rigole-t-il. Et je lui proposais un parié.

-Très, très, très mauvaise idée, s'écrie Bella. Théo est un vrai...

-Un vrai quoi ? la coupais-je.

-Tu risques d'y perdre ta chemise Em', le prévient-elle.

-Je suis prêt à prendre le risque, dit-il en soulevant un sourcille dans ma direction.

-Donc si je gagne, c'est toi qui me devras une faveur!

Il me tendit la main en me disant affaire conclut. Je la pris dans la mienne et serrai. Bella soupira et souhaita bonne chance à Emmett avant de lui demander sur quoi nous avions parié. Il le lui expliqua et Bella ma mit une tape sur l'épaule en me disant que c'était de la triche.

-C'est lui qui la voulut cousine, me défendis-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bell's. Je suis calée en créature fantastique, rigole-t-il. D'ailleurs quelle est ta créature préférer ?

J'allais répondre quand nous fûmes interrompus par une voix angélique, quoi que moins belle que celle d'Emmett derrière nous. Je me retournai et tombai sur un énième Dieu vivant. Étais-je bien à Forks ou avais-je atterri sur le mont Olympe ? Cette beauté n'était ni permise ni naturel, il y avait forcément un problème quelque part. Pourtant, mais à part leur beauté surnaturelle, rien d'anormal n'était à noter chez eux. Ils avaient deux bras, deux jambes et deux yeux. Un nez, deux oreilles, une bouche, etc. j'avais beau chercher rien dans mes souvenirs ne me rappelait une créature humanoïde et belle comme un Dieu. Peut-être m'étais-je trompé. Peut-être étaient-ils humains mais avaient eu énormément de chance du coté de leurs génétiques. Bella me sortit de mes réflexions.

-Théo voici Edward. Edward, voici Théodora!

-Enchanté, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Il se tourna vers moi puis se figea. Je vis sa lèvre frémir et un masque de dégoût se peignit sur son visage magnifique. Cependant il contrôla rapidement ça réaction facial mais ne put se retenir de faire un pas en arrière. Il se contenta de murmurer un enchanté, en snobant délibérément ma main tendu vers lui. Je ne saurai d'écrire avec exactitude se que je ressentit à se moment précis. Un mélange de honte, de colère et stupéfaction surement. Je n'avais encore jamais vécu une tel scène. Personne n'avait encore jamais oser me regarder et réagir ainsi en ma présence.

-Je dois parler avec Edward. Allez-y les filles, on vous rejoindra après, déclara Emmett en s'éloignant avec son frère.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Bella. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche la piquer...

-Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je avec une drôle de voix. Je... Je m'y attendait tu sais. Tout le monde ne peu pas réagir aussi bien que toi et Emmett.

-Comment ça ? demanda Bella.

-Et bien toi et lui vous agissez comme si c'était tout à fait normal que je sois défiguré. Comme si c'était banal devoir un visage aussi... aussi abîmé. Bella, chaque fois que je me vois dans un miroir je dois attendre quelques minutes avant de me rappeler que c'est bien moi que je vois dans le reflet... et ça fait un an que je suis comme ça! Alors c'est normal qu'il... ou plutôt anormal que vous, vous le preniez si bien!

-Oh Théo...

Je lui fis signe de se taire. Je ne voulais pas en parler et elle le compris parfaitement. Nous gagnâmes le réfectoire en silence et préparâmes nos plateaux chacune de notre côté. Lorsque nous nous retournions pour voir où nous allions manger je fus surprise de voir qu'Emmett et Edward étaient déjà là, installer avec un plateau visiblement entrain de nous attendre. Rosalie et Jasper étaient là aussi ainsi qu'une magnifique demoiselle brune aux cheveux courts. Là il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Ils n'étaient pas humains, c'étaient certains. Cependant je ne sentais aucune hostilité venant d'eux, donc techniquement ils n'étaient pas dangereux. Maintenant la question était qui étaient-ils et eux-mêmes savaient-ils qu'ils n'étaient pas humains ? Après tout certaine créature comme les elfes ne savaient pas forcément qu'ils n'étaient pas humains, enfin sauf ceux qui étaient élèves dans le monde magique ou qui avaient des pouvoirs. Cependant ils n'avaient aucun trait elfique. Ils n'avaient ni la peau mauve, ni bleu et encore moins verte. Je fus sortie de ma réflexion par Bella qui me présenta à la jeune femme.

-Alice voici ma cousine Théodora. Théo je te présente ma meilleure amie Alice. Et voici...

-On se connaît déjà, la coupa Rosalie.

-Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton, rétorqua Edward. Théodora je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, répondis-je vivement ne souhaitant pas être le centre de l'attraction.

Mais mes prières ne furent pas entendues. Loin de là. Une adolescente blonde et son amie rousse passèrent derrière moi en parlant bien fort de mon apparence.

-À ton avis que lui est-il arrivé ? demandait la rousse.

-On dirait qu'elle est tombé dans une friteuse, rigola la blonde.

-Moi si j'avais ce visage je n'oserai plus jamais sortir de chez moi, renchéris la rousse avec rancœur.

-C'est clair, je n'imposerai pas aux autres une telle horreur!

Je me retournai lentement et toisai les filles de haut en bas avant de leur répondre.

-Pourtant voyaient les tronches que vous vous taper, je n'ai vraiment rien à vous envier!

La cafétéria pourtant bondée, se tu en un instant. Silence rompu par le rire tonitruant d'Emmett suivie de près par Rosalie et Alice. Même Jasper se permit un bref rire avant de se contenter de sourire. Seul Edward semblait se renfrogner. Bella se leva d'un coût et intima a son petit ami de la suivre. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai toute seule avec les Cullen.

-Vous vivez ici depuis longtemps ? demandais-je pour entamer la discussion.

-Un peu plus de deux ans, me répondit Alice.

-Et toi tu viens vivre à Forks parce-que ? demande Rosalie.

-J'ai enfin eu l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital, leur dis-je dans un semi-mensonge. Charlie a décidé que je serai mieux avec lui et Bella que dans un orphelinat en Angleterre.

-Mes condoléances pour tes parents, me disent gentiment Emmett.

-Oh par Merlin ils ne sont pas mort! m'exclamais-je horrifier. Ils... Ils ne pouvaient simplement pas s'occuper de moi.

Ils n'insistèrent pas et nous parlions de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Rosalie pose LA question.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, dit-elle dédaigneusement. On se pose toute la question.

Comment pouvais-je leur dire comment j'avais eu toutes ces cicatrices sans mentir effrontément ?

-Disons simplement que je me suis retrouvé dans une situation complexe, dis-je mal à l'aise.

-Tu as un fiancé en Angleterre ? demanda Alice en désignant ma bague à l'auriculaire gauche.

Instinctivement je touche et regarda ma bague de fiançailles. Je la caressai avec tendresse.

-J'aurai dû ma marier il y a quelques mois, avouais-je tristement avant de la retirer et de la ranger dans mon jean.

-Il t'a plaqué ? s'écria sauvagement Emmett.

-Non, dis-je durement. Il est mort!


End file.
